Supporting In Jail
by tomathefox
Summary: Naruto gets thrown in jail for stealing salt from a beach, and there he meets Kiba. Based on India's Independence. KibaNaru Oneshot Lemon !RATED M - BOY ON BOY! - Note this is my first oneshot


Just so you know, this is _loosely_ (and randomly) based on the story of India's Independence.

Enjoy.

_Supporting In Jail_

* * *

I walked around with the other thousands of people following him. By him, I am referring to the man that protests for India's freedom, Mohandas Gandhi. Since he was rejected during a meeting, saying that he thought since salt was dirt cheap, we should have it at a less price. By the way, salt can be found on beaches and is literally _dirt cheap_. However, it is illegal to pick it up. Since Gandhi was declined at the meeting, he said he would break the law. He never said how, though. So hundreds of people and I have followed him around for a seven day walk. I wonder what he's planning.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think he's doing?" Shino asked me.

"I have no clue. But we might as well wait and see." Shino agreed and so we walked silently to Gandhi's destination—wherever that was. After about seven days, we all reached a beach. Gandhi walked up to the beach, no one sure what he was doing. He then kneeled down, and picked up sand from the beach, placing it in a bucket. He was taking salt from the beach. At first, I was shocked, but then everyone started to pick up sand with him. _This_ is how he's going to break the law? How strange. But after I noticed that Shino was picking up salt also, I decided to join in on the fun. I bent down and began to pick up the salt, placing it in a bucket. It was actually quite fun, until the police came. No questions asked, they simply started arresting people. Gandhi was arrested for the hundredth time, and I was too.

The jail was pretty decent—for a jail. I was introduced into a room with someone who seemed familiar. I looked at him and then I took a wild guess at who it was.

"Kiba?" I asked. The person turned around and waved at me.

"How's it going, Naruto?" He wrapped his left arm around my shoulder and held me close. It felt a little uncomfortable in the orange outfits. "You got arrested for the salt thing too?" He asked me. I blushed a little and nodded. I have never forgotten that Kiba told us that he was gay. I especially haven't forgotten when he said that he liked me. "Well, hey, let me show you around." Kiba then introduced me to a couple of other inmates that were in for picking up salt, and he showed me the "cafeteria" which I like to call highly-monitored-room-of-food-and-people. Food fight, anyone? Kiba and I got into the line and then sat down to eat the food we collected. Shino sat down across from Kiba, silent. Choji, this _really_ big dude sat down next to him.

"Ho-ho! How's it going?" the fatty asked me.

"Err, pretty well." I said, eyeballing the jail cafeteria. Choji laughed to himself. Sasuke, a criminal, glared at Choji angrily. He had a 'shut the hell up, fatso' look on his face, if that's possible. Choji laughed some more. I could see him threatening Sasuke that he would sit on him. Sasuke turned back around and face to his front. I felt a little intimidated by him.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a jackass." Kiba said, glaring at Sasuke. Choji laughed once more and nodded slightly.

"Besides, we have your back if anything happens." Shino said calmly.

"Shino, you're new here too, aren't you?" I said confused. Kiba burst out laughing.

"Shino has practically been in here hundreds of more times than Gandhi himself!" Kiba said, laughing more. Choji shook his head.

"Nah, he's just been in here a lot. Anyone that messes with Shino is asking for a death wish, or they are just plain stupid." Choji said, sounding a bit interested.

"What about you?" I asked Choji. Why would Santa Claus be in here?

"Some shot a bullet off him—which got reflected—and so he was charged with murder." Kiba said blandly. A tiny 'oh' escaped my mouth. That _does_ sound like something Santa may be accused of. Choji, once more, chuckled to himself. It gets annoying after awhile. You can know this, because Sasuke turned around and yelled at him.

"Shut up, you fat ass!" Sasuke said, walking away angrily. Choji only laughed more. Kiba walked away with his tray of eaten food, threw the food away, gave the tray to the cafeteria workers, and sat back down. When he picked his tray up, he volunteered to take mine, and I let him. Shino didn't have food to start with, and Choji stood up to go beg for another tray of food. Kiba then said goodbye and walked away to our 'room'. Shino just sat there, waiting for me to leave. I think he's taking the 'we got you're back' thing seriously. I stood up and followed Kiba quickly. Shino then left and went somewhere—only god knows where. I entered our cell to find Kiba sitting on the bottom bunk.

"So which bunk do you want?" I asked Kiba. He looked at me, and then at the top bunk. He smiled strangely.

"Top." He said with a seductive tone. A shiver ran down my spine. My brain obviously realized something I didn't.

"Kay…." I said, a little scared. I sat next to him on the bottom bunk. He inched closer to me, and I inched away from him.

"So you haven't forgotten…" He said, purring. Another shiver flew down my spine.

"Ri-i-i-i-ight…" I said as the shiver was flying to victory. Kiba nuzzled my neck, and I ordered him to stop.

"You don't like me?" He asked, seeming disappointed.

"I don't know!" I yelled at him. "You confuse me! How am I _supposed_ to feel, Kiba!" I couldn't help but start to cry.

"Naruto, I-I'm sorry!" Kiba said depressed.

"J-just leave me alone!" I said leaving the room. Kiba seemed to be in total shock. I found Shino's cell and he let me lay on the bottom bunk for awhile.

"Naruto, you have to understand that Kiba likes you," Shino said.

"I _know_ he likes me, Shino!"

"Then why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"Because he _wants_ me, too!"

"Naruto, if someone has a crush on someone, they _will_ want them."

"Well then, Shino, how do I know if I like Kiba?"

"Are you gay?"

"I…. I don't know anymore!"

"That could be your problem. You could just be in denial of your love for Kiba."

"Shino!"

"Naruto, you have to think about this." Shino then left the cell for some reason—I wasn't paying attention to where he said he was going. I lay on the bed, staring at the back of the top bunk. I then noticed Sasuke enter the room.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. Sasuke then pulled the bars to the cell against the wall, and walked towards me. My heartbeat began to rise. I stood up, backing against the wall. Sasuke was still coming closer, until he was pushing my body against the wall.

"I want you." Sasuke said, nipping my neck.

"Get away from me, you perv!" I said angrily.

"I'd rather not." Sasuke said, rubbing his member against my own. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I closed my eyes, afraid of what he might do to me. I didn't want him anywhere near me. Right when I felt his hand began to caress under my shirt, he backed away from me. I slowly opened my eyes. He was pinned to the ground by Kiba, who had his fist raised.

"K-kiba?" I asked, even though I knew it was him.

"Stay away from _my_ blonde, asshole!" Kiba threw punches at Sasuke. I don't know why, but when he said '_my_ _blonde_', I was touched. I guess I actually did like Kiba. Soon, Kiba let Sasuke run out of the cell. Kiba was very angry, I could tell by the look on his face. He grabbed my shoulders with his hands, and asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything serious." I said, blushing a little. Kiba sighed out of relief. Kiba then pulled me into him, holding me tightly.

"I don't care if you don't love me, but don't ever let that happen again!" Kiba said. I could hear the sadness in his voice—he may have even been crying.

"Kiba, I do love you." I said modestly. Kiba pulled me an inch away, and looked into my eyes. There were tears in his eyes, and so my eyes began to water also. We both held each other tightly, not ever wanting to let go. After that, we went back to our cell, and Kiba sat on the bottom bunk again. I sat in his lap this time, my body facing his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, humming 'I love you'. Kiba lay down on the bed, and I lay on top of him. His left hand then grabbed my ass firmly, and I smiled at him. His right hand caressed under my shirt until he pulled it off, and I practically ripped his shirt off myself. My hands couldn't help but caress the muscles that covered nearly every inch of his chest. I hugged him tightly, and he smiled. He pulled down both our pants (and underpants) and we were then naked in the cell. I didn't notice anything else happening.

His left hand then began to play with my ass, and I moaned out of pure joy. He quieted my call with a kiss, and I moaned for more. His hand then backed away from my entrance, and he laid me on my back on the bed. He continued to kiss me, and he started to pump my member. I moaned his name as his hand stroked up and down, and I could tell that he was pleased by it. His strokes became faster and faster, until wasn't sure if I could take it anymore.

"Kiba… I'm going to… Ah…" Kiba quieted my warning with another kiss, and he still pumped faster. Then he came to a sudden stop, and I groaned. "Aw…," escaped my lips as he flipped me on my stomach. He then readied his cock at my entrance.

"Love you." He said as he entered me slowly, and then receding back out. He then went back in deeper and faster, and then once more pulling out. He continued to enter deeper and faster and the slap of our skin contact become more repetitive. "Ah… You're so tight…" Kiba moaned as he thrusted harder.

"Ah, Kiba… Fuck me…" I said, grunting a bit, though I was still happy.

"Whaddya… Think I'm… Doing…?" Kiba was barely able to talk as he came closer and closer to his climax. I released my seed before he did, and I went a little limp. He soon released his seed inside me, and he fell down beside me on the bed. He pulled the blanket over us and held me close. "I love you, Naruto." He said, smiling at me.

"I love you too." I responded, closing my eyes and burying my head in his chest.

-The Next Morning-

"I'm going to miss you guys!" It was the first time I saw Santa cry.

"I'll miss you too, S- er… Choji." I said, finally being released from his grasp. It turned out that the police couldn't hold everyone that broke the salt law in, so they were releasing us. They also changed the salt law. Kiba and I left the jail hand-in-hand, and I was happy to be with him.

"I Love you," Kiba whispered in my ear as we arrived back at the beach.

"I Love you too." I said happily.


End file.
